Él
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Drabbles de la vida de Edward Cullen. -Nos vemos hasta nuevo aviso, gracias.-
1. Descripción

**Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía.**

******Este fic constara de drabbles cortos que posiblemente no tengan nada que ver uno con el otro.

_-Lectura ligera para distraerse un rato. _

**Comenten &amp; disfruten!**

* * *

**Él**

Edward Cullen, era en cierto modo fastidioso. Se revolvía la cabellera para todo; cuando estaba enojado, desesperado, feliz e incluso solo por revolvérsela. También le había visto mover mucho la pierna cuando estaba sentado.

A pesar de ser un poco desconsiderado y con poco tacto, era muy guapo. Era alto, de ojos café claro, tenía un cabello corto-largo cobre y tenía manos grandes y cejas muy pobladas.

Pero a veces ni eso me hacía querer gustar un poquito de él.

Había notado que cuando escribía un reporte o se concentraba mucho en algún trabajo de la clase, sacaba la lengua solo un milímetro y la dejaba ahí hasta salir de su trance. Cuando hablaba y se expresaba, movía las manos y hacía ruidos con su boca para añadir emoción y adrenalina a la plática.

Fumaba de vez en cuando y sobretodo en los meses de frio.

Siempre que era mi tutor, me entregaba mis notas con pequeñas notitas por ahí y por allá. Y a veces encontraba dibujitos tontos. Suponía que eso era una muestra de que en realidad no era tan amargado como parecía ser. A veces, me recordaba a un niño pequeño que presumía sus juguetes o su estrellita en la frente a sus demás amiguitos.

Edward era estudiante del último año de la carrera de medicina y era inteligente. Más que inteligente, era dedicado y atento. Tenía tácticas muy buenas para memorizar todo y siempre sacaba muy buenas notas.

Era muy presumido. Vaya que era presuntuoso y engreído y a veces se cargaba un humor del carajo.

Nunca maldecía delante de mi o de otra mujer, mas sin embargo, le había escuchado maldecir junto a sus amigos. Pero fuera de todas sus rachas de ser pedante y altanero, era una buena persona.

A pesar de lo mucho que me costase aceptar que Edward Cullen era un gran tipo, lo era. Siempre me abría la puerta cuando entrabamos o salíamos de algún lugar. Me ponía atención al hablar, aunque se tocase el cabello o moviese la pierna como loco. Y expresaba sus puntos de vista de una manera respetuosa permitiéndome expresar los míos propios.

Cuando estudiábamos, Edward parecía ser otro profesor de la universidad, correcto, respetuoso y atento. Pero cuando no lo hacíamos, era cuando su carácter engreído salía a relucir.

A pesar de que nunca se pasaba de la raya, me molestaba y hacia bromas tontas haciendo notar su carácter petulante.

Entonces, terminé por catalogar a Edward Cullen como un chico de veintitrés años con la mente de uno de quince y el cerebro de uno de treinta que se revolvía mucho el cabello.


	2. Anatomía

**Gracias a: Deniz Akdemir, cullen calcetines, simoneortiz7393.**

* * *

Edward Cullen se sentó delante de mí en clase de anatomía y me puse toda nerviosa tras de él. Sabría que pronto voltearía y me diría algo así como "¿Qué tal, Bella? Te ves bien hoy" Ugh, de solo pensarlo, se me salía el corazón y se me iba corriendo hasta China y más allá.

Su cabello era corto. Se lo había cortado hacia como dos semanas y ya no llevaba su cabello largo y sexy que todas las chicas le admiraban.

Me puse a anotar lo que el profesor había apuntado en la pizarra y me olvidé por completo de que tenía al chico más popular de la escuela frente a mí. Pensé en lo que nos pedían y en cómo era exagerado e incluso sádico encargar tanta tarea. Como si no tuviera suficiente con mis otras clases. La universidad no era fácil y los maestros no la hacían nada divertida.

―Hola, Bella.

Tragué en seco.

_Carajo, carajo, carajo._

―Adiós, Bella ―dije y volví a escribir mis apuntes.

El lanzó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de varias chicas en la clase que me veían con recelo.

―Te ves bien hoy ―repitió como muchos días lo había hecho.

Rodé mis ojos.

―¿Por qué siempre te sientas delante mío? Ramírez no asigna asientos y seguro alguna de esas chicas se muere por sentarse a tu lado.

El rio de nuevo.

―Tks, tks, tks ―hizo un ruido con su boca mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa puesta.

―¿Cuál sería el punto de sentarme con alguna de ellas si no estoy sentado junto a ti? ―me guiñó un ojo.

Yo gruñí.

―Que me darías un poco de sanidad y paz para poder hacer los trabajos que Ramírez pone.

El vio mis apuntes de refilón.

―¿Sanidad? ¿Paz? ¿Y tú crees que yo tengo sanidad y paz cuando tu estas cerca? ―dijo esta vez más en un susurro que nada.

Yo levanté una ceja.

―Estás loco.

―Por ti.

―¿Siempre eres tan molesto?

―Solo contigo, nena.

Yo hice una cara.

―No soy tu nena ―arrugué el ceño.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Yo creo que sí.

―Ugh, eres un niño.

El me dejó una notita en mi banco y yo me le quedé viendo como boba.

―Te ves bien hoy ―sonrió y volteó.

Yo me quedé viéndole la espalda por unos momentos más hasta que decidí abrir el papelito.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**a**. Si

**b.** Claro

**c.** A y B.

Siempre te ves bien, nena ;)

**Ugh, maldito Edward Cullen.**


	3. Barbaján l

**Gracias a: Itzamara, Melii Sowk, mireca22, kikyds15.**

* * *

**Barbaján l**

― ¡Aquí viene! ¡Escóndeme, Alice!

Alice rodó sus ojos.

―Bella, es mi hermano. No te hará nada.

―No sabes lo que me ha hecho cuando tú no te encuentras ―suspiré derrotada.

―No aguantas unas pocas bromitas ―apuntó divertida viendo a su novio Jasper y a Edward caminar hacia nosotras.

― ¡Pero es que no son bromitas, Alice! ―farfullé molesta porque Alice no me creyera.

―Hola, Alice ―Jasper saludó dándole un beso―. Hola, Bella ―me saludó amablemente.

Sonreí. No vi a Edward ni un segundo, sabía que él me estaba viendo pero no le daría el placer de darme por descubierta.

―Alice y yo vamos a clase Física ―anunció Jasper―. Los vemos en el descanso.

Supliqué a Alice que no me dejara. Le mandé ojitos de borrego y jalones por detrás, pero aun así, se fue y me dejó sola con su hermano el bully.

Edward se me quedó viendo como si yo fuese un comestible o un pollo asado. Tragué en seco.

―Tengo clase, adiós ―dije y de inmediato di media vuelta para ser tomada del brazo por aquel barbaján.

― ¿A dónde vas, encanto? ―dijo y sentí la sonrisa en su rostro aunque no lo vi hablarme.

―A mi clase ―repetí empezando a impacientarme.

―No vas a ninguna parte ―sonrió.

― ¡Que sí! Tengo una puta clase ―susurré entre dientes.

Él se carcajeó.

―Ya no hay nadie en este pasillo. Te podía violar y hacerte de todo y nadie se daría cuenta… ―empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

A mí me dio un escalofrío de los buenos y reprimí una mueca de miedo.

―Déjame, Edward. Podría gritar aquí y algún policía vendría a quitarte tus sucias manos de mí.

Él se carcajeó de nuevo y yo arrugué el ceño.

―No pasara. Vamos, acompáñame a dar un paseo.

―Tengo clase ―gruñí clavando mis pies al suelo.

―No, no la tienes. Anda ―volvió a jalarme y esta vez fue capaz de despegarme del suelo.

―No sé qué planeas hacer, pero no me gusta nada ―dije enojada.

―Ya verás. Te tengo una sorpresita ―canturreó feliz de la vida.

―Eres un desgraciado, es lo que eres. ¿Pretendes acosarme todo lo que resta de la prepa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo. Suena bien.

Yo gruñí y bajé mi mirada. No podía aceptar que aquel trato mezquino y violento me estaba mojando allá abajo. Me sentía tan impotente que el sentimiento llegó a albergar a uno de emoción y adrenalina que estaban tirando por la borda al miedo y al enojo.

― ¿Por qué vamos al bosque? El bosque de Forks no es seguro, Edward. ¡Hay muchos animales!

Le vi rodar sus ojos desde mi metro sesenta.

―Estas con Edward Cullen, nena. Nada malo pasará.

―Aja…

Me dejé guiar al bosque. La escuela de Forks era muy pequeña y solo había un policía que ni siquiera era policía. Era un cadete o algo parecido. No había cámaras de seguridad y no había mucha seguridad en sí. Ya que nada malo jamás pasaba, la escuela no se tomaba las medidas necesarias para implementar nada de nada.

Pero el bosque era otra cosa. Siempre había ataques de animales y cosas salvajes. Eso de _estas con Edward Cullen_, no me convencía para nada.

― ¿Me vas a violar?

A pesar de que no confiara en Edward, sabía que no era un tipo de esos. Era el hermano de Alice, hijo del mejor doctor de Forks y un chico que yo sabía escuchaba música clásica, un secretito que Alice me pidió guardar. Así que sabía que Edward jamás sería capaz de eso aunque si me molestase de otras formas.

― ¿Crees que sería capaz de algo así?

Yo negué viendo al suelo y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mano se había relajado en la suya y que hasta habíamos entrelazados nuestros dedos.

―No, no lo creo. Pero no me gustan los jueguitos que te la pasas jugando conmigo ―confesé.

En algún punto de todo aquello, me había dado cuenta que Edward Cullen me gustaba. Era tan guapo, alto, de cabellos bronces de sonrisa de modelo. Además de que esos ojos verdes eran en toda su expresión preciosos y atrevidos. Y dejando atrás el físico, Edward llegó a retarme en más de un millón de maneras y empecé a verlo de otra manera. Claro, había sido grosero y mal educado conmigo, pero todo aquello era parte de lo que me gustaba de él.

Creo que yo era un tipo de masoquista o algo por lo parecido.

―Me gusta jugar contigo. Hace mi día más llevadero ―sonrió como canalla.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

―Bien, acabas de borrar todo rastro de amabilidad ―dije de mala gana soltándome de su mano.

Alcancé a escuchar su risa y después me jaló del brazo de nuevo.

―Mira, tu sorpresa ―susurró a mi oído y me dio una vuelta con él tras de mí.

Había una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos y una canasta con cosas dentro. Y de fondo, estaba un claro muy bonito lleno de flores.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ―pregunté sin siquiera moverme.

Él me había rodeado el cuerpo con los brazos y descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro derecho.

― ¿Tu qué crees? Tu primer regalo de mí para ti, por nuestro primer día de novios.


	4. Barbaján ll

**Gracias a: Melii sowk, Ronnie, lueli, Angie Muffiin, katyms13, nattalia robsten. **

Que bueno que los drabbles les estén gustando. Como dije en el primer capitulo, el propósito de esta historia es para que ustedes se desestresen un ratito y para que yo pueda practicar mas y mas mi escritura.

**Besos.**

* * *

**Barbaján ll**

― ¿Mi primer regalo por qué? ―exclamé molesta.

Me zafé de sus brazos y volteé para verle sonreír.

―Lo has escuchado. Serás mí novia.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? No he accedido a tal cosa.

Edward rodó los ojos como si aquello fuese obvio.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Arrugué el ceño.

― ¡No! Me quiero ir para mi clase ―empecé a caminar decidida hacia el bosque.

―Te vas a perder y entonces si vas a estar en problemas. Mejor quédate conmigo y come lo que he preparado.

Yo bufé.

―¿Tu? ¿Has preparado algo? ¿Sabes cocinar? ―pregunté recelosamente viendo la canasta de reojo.

―Pfft, pero claro que se cocinar. Vamos, encanto, coopera ―me tomó del brazo y me jaló suavemente hasta la manta―. Anda, siéntate.

Yo me senté a regañadientes y empecé a rezongar acerca de todo mientras le escuchaba reír.

―¿Te gustan las flores? Son para ti.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos.

―Hm, ¿para mí?

―Sip.

Rodé mis ojos.

―Si como no.

―Enserio, te las regalo. Todas son tuyas. Una por cada insulto, grosería y ofensa que te he dedicado ―guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Usas a las flores como disculpa?

Se encogió de hombros.

―No solo las flores. He traído tacos ―sonrió más emocionado.

Yo reí.

Bueno, me gustaban los tacos.

―De acuerdo, seré tu novia.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó casi sorprendido.

―Con una condición ―alcé un dedito al aire.

El arrugó el ceño.

―Me tienes que hacer tacos cuando yo diga.

Edward sonrió y comimos tacos por el resto de la tarde y platicamos acerca de cómo ser novios cambiaría la amistad inexistente entre nosotros.

..

**Le hago un Drabble a la primera chica que me diga el nombre de la hermana de Alice cuando todavía era humana.**


	5. Polos opuestos l

**Gracias a: ProudlyTwihard, nattalia robsten, nadiarc22, Gavm, veveCullen, Betty, Elizabeth Swan Cullen.**

La primera chica que me respondió la pregunta del capitulo pasado fue **Gavm**. Puedes reclamar tu premio en un review. Si Gavm no reclama su premio en un periodo de diez días, **veveCullen** puede reclamar el premio por ser la segunda chica en contestar la pregunta correctamente. Besos y gracias a _Betty_ y a _veveCullen_ por sus comentarios!

* * *

**Polos opuestos l**

Había un chico tímido que siempre caminaba solo por los pasillos de la escuela. Jamás iba acompañado, riendo o platicando con nadie. Era un solitario y la gente no le prestaba atención, pero Bella Swan lo hizo. Lo observó por días, semanas, meses. Le interesó el chico alto y de buen parecer que a pesar de poseer cualidades de un chico popular, era antisocial y solitario. Ella era popular, era la chica más popular y era capitana de las porristas de la preparatoria de Arizona. Tenía una buena reputación de niña estudiosa, aplicada, educada y samaritana. Y aunque sí lo era, se estaba cansando de los estereotipos; quería ser parte de un grupo de rebeldes, donde pudiese hacer cosas como fumar, tomar y hacer rebeliones contra el sistema o algo por lo parecido.

Edward Cullen era todo eso. Ese chico solitario era un rebelde que siempre iba contra el sistema y eso le excitaba. Necesitaba probar un poco de esa adrenalina, así que un día, decidió hablarle al chico solitario. Claro que no esperó una respuesta entusiasta por lo que no se dejó tumbar cuando Edward la había visto de una manera extraña y había seguido su camino sin prestarle atención.

¿Qué podía hacer para Edward Cullen la volteara a ver? ¿Desnudarse? ¿Señales de humo? ¿Desnudarse mientras aventaba señales de humo? ¿Envolverse en lucecitas de navidad? ¡Era tan complicado! Ya llevaba varios días tratando de llamar su atención y hablándole, pero el simplemente la veía de una manera extraña y se alejaba sin dirigirle palabra.

Un día de aquellos, era tarde y ella terminaba su práctica de porristas. Hacía calor y estaba muy sudada, así que optó por las duchas de la escuela como muchas chicas más. Las duchas estaban llenas y cuando salió de los vestidores, se dirigió a su auto. Recién bañada y fresca como una lechuga, pensó en hacer de todo para llamar la atención de todo. Pero no contó con que aquel atuendo y ese cabello mojado, le ganarán puntos con el chico Cullen, quien se encontraba fumándose un cigarro junto a otro chico, en el estacionamiento de los estudiantes de último grado.

Vio al otro chico irse de ahí y fue la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a Edward Cullen quien seguía fumando y viendo hacia la nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Dejó sus cosas en su auto y se acomodó la blusa corta y los shorts de deportes, llevaba unos tenis y el cabello largo y mojado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Además, era muy bonita, ¿Por qué se tendría que resistir a una chica que prácticamente se le iba a lanzar encima?

Caminó hacia él, viéndolo y pensando en que le diría.

Por su parte, Edward no vio llegar a la chica quien se paró delante de él y le habló despacio.

―Hola, Edward ―dijo Bella.

Edward subió su mirada lentamente, viendo todo el cuerpo de Isabella Swan. Lo que no entendía, era porque una chica como ella le estaba hablando a él; Edward Cullen, chico problemas, drogas, solitario. ¿Qué le sucedía?

No dijo nada. No sabía que decirle a la chica más popular de toda la preparatoria de Arizona.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ―preguntó ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

A Edward casi se le cae la quijada y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como un estúpido.

― ¿Es una apuesta? ―preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que haría algo tan bajo?

―No te conozco, pero las chicas de tu tipo hacen eso todo el tiempo…

Ella cruzó los brazos como niña enojada.

― ¿Siempre eres tan cruel y grosero?

― ¿Siempre eres tan descarada?

Ella echó humo por las orejas y se contuvo en darle una cachetada. Pero por alguna razón, aquel argumento le estaba dando una satisfacción que jamás había sentido.

― ¡No soy descarada! ―gritó eufórica―. Quiero que seas mi novio.

― ¿Por qué?

Ella cerró sus manitas en puños.

― ¡Porque me gustas! ¿Debería de haber otra razón?

El no dijo nada y se le quedó viendo como si ella fuese de otro planeta.

―No me conoces.

―Los noviazgos son para eso.

―No cuando jamás nos hemos hablado ―contraataco él.

―No importa, di que aceptas.

El juntó el ceño.

― ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Crees que todo es tan fácil como eso? ¿_Se mi novio_ y debe de ocurrir?

Ella exhaló, desesperada.

―No sé qué opinión tengas de mí, pero sea la que sea está mal. No soy una de esas chiquillas que creen que todo cae en bandeja de plata, soy inteligente y dedicada, pero no soy superficial.

―Eres una porrista.

― ¡Una porrista que maneja un Honda Civic dos mil dos! ―gritó haciendo a Edward saltar en su lugar―. No tengo mucho dinero y ni siquiera me gusta maquillarme. Poseo un par de tacones ¿de acuerdo? Un puto par ―sacó el dedo índice enseñándole un dedo a Edward―. Y me los regaló una amiga, me los he puesto una sola vez y cuando lo hice casi muero y mato a un gato, ¡a un gato! ―aventó las manos al aire.

Edward no quería reír, pero aquella chica le empezaba a parecer divertida.

―Así que no soy todo lo que tu mente piensa de mí. Eres injusto por juzgarme por lo que hago o como me desempeño en la escuela. Y olvídalo, no quiero que seas mi novio ―dijo enojada y dando una vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

Edward la observó caminar hasta su auto. ¿Esa chica iba enserio?

Suspiró y rodó sus ojos, desesperado. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó levemente. Empezó a caminar hasta alcanzarla, estaba a punto de llegar a su auto y le tomó el brazo delgado y firme.

―Espera, Bella. Así te dicen, ¿no? ¿Bella?

Isabella Swan tragó en seco y paró para voltear a verlo.

―Sí.

El asintió y retiró su mano de su delgado brazo.

―Podemos ser novios ―dijo como si aquello no le importara―. Pero no creo que dure mucho ―se encogió de hombros.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―Dije que no quiero ser tu novia. ¿Qué no lo escuchaste?

El exhaló vehemente.

― ¡Pero ya he aceptado!

― ¡Pues no te has disculpado! ―gritó de igual manera.

El la tumbó contra su auto viejo y ella se tambaleó levemente hasta chocar con la superficie caliente de su auto.

―Disculpa, ¿de acuerdo? Disculpa por creer que eras una niña mimada como todas lo son.

Ella juntó el ceño y volteó su mirada hacia otra parte.

― ¿Qué más? ―dijo sin verle.

El dejó su enojo atrás y se dedicó a ver a esa chica bonita delante de él. Era tierna cuando arrugaba la frente y la nariz y cuando le gritaba, no parecía la chica modelo de la prepa de Arizona.

―Disculpa por haberte juzgado por ser una porrista. No eres como todas las demás ahí afuera.

―No me conoces…―susurró ella, imitándolo como hacía rato él le había dicho.

―Los noviazgos son para eso, Bella ―susurró tomando su barbilla y haciendo que le viera―. Para conocerse.

Ella asintió despacito y se mordió los labios interiores.

―Eres mi novio, entonces ―dijo ella viéndole a los ojos―. Más vale que mañana me tomes de la mano cuando caminemos juntos por la escuela.

Él se rio y la tomó de la cintura.

― ¿Qué dirán tus amigos? ¿Por qué Bella Swan sale con Edward Cullen el chico problemático?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Mis amigos no importan, eres mi novio e importas tu ―le dijo sonriendo.

El la vio. ¿Esta chica era de verdad?

―De acuerdo.

―Vamos, hazlo ―dijo ella esperando.

El levantó una ceja.

― ¿Qué?

―Tienes que sellar el trato ―dijo ella rodando sus ojos.

El no cayó en cuenta.

―No sé a lo que te refieres.

Bella tomó su nuca bruscamente.

―Me tienes que besar, idiota ―le susurró a los labios, pero no lo besó.

Él sonrió, porque aquella chica además de ser directa y confiada, era tierna y tonta a su manera.

― ¿Ah sí? ―apretó su cintura haciendo sisear entre dientes. Sonrió, la chica era tan sensible―. ¿Te tengo que besar porque soy tu novio? ―la vio asentir y rio―. Eres graciosa.

Juntó sus labios y saboreó el sabor dulce que Isabella Swan poseía. Era la primera vez que besaba a una chica de esa forma, por lo regular, no tenía novias estables o chicas a las que besara que fueran como Bella, que le gritaran y le explicaran que andar en zapatos altos casi provocaba la muerte de un gato.

Isabella profundizó el beso y él la subió al capote del auto haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura baja. Él sonrió y acarició su rostro, era suave, pequeño y sus manos podían cubrir ambas mejillas sin esfuerzo. La acercó un poco más a él y ella gimió vehemente haciendo que el profundizara el beso más y más.

―Eres muy rudo ―susurró ella aun cuando se seguían besando―. Me gusta.

Él sonrió aún más pensando en las posibilidades que esa extraña relación pudiera tener.


	6. El suegro

**Gracias a: GAVM, Ronnie, k-eniya, Clau, Johan Taisho.**

**Este drabble es el premio a GAVM** por contestar bien una pregunta en otro capitulo. Pidió un drabble donde un Edward nervioso conozca a sus suegros y un Charlie celoso que se la ponga difícil.

**Gracias por sus comentarios,** las quiero! :3

* * *

**El suegro**

―Vamos Edward, papá te tratará bien, he hablado con él ―le aseguró su novia.

Era bajita, bonita y la chica más linda que jamás había conocido.

―No quiero que me trate bien porque has hablado con él, quiero que me trate bien porque le agrado ―dijo de mala gana.

Bella rio y a Edward se le fue la vida en eso. ¿En dónde encontraría a una chica tan bella y pura como lo era Bella Swan? Esa chiquilla se había vuelto su vida y no estaría dispuesto a cambiarla por absolutamente nada.

La diferencia de edad era lo que le tenía preocupado un poco, ella era una chiquilla de veintiún años y él ya estaba rondando los treintas, claro que no era mucha la diferencia, pero para el padre de Bella (quien era un policía retirado que intimidaba) aquello no era para nada agradable y él lo sabía. Sabía que Charlie Swan lo despreciaba hasta cierto punto por pensar que estaba aprovechándose de su hija.

Esa noche se haría una presentación oficial ya que ambos planeaban casarse pronto aunque nadie lo supiese aun.

―Entremos ―dijo Bella tocando el timbre de la casa de sus padres.

Ella había estado viviendo en unos departamentos cercanos a su universidad y ahora que estaba pronta a graduarse, viviría con Edward.

La puerta fue abierta y Renée Swan apareció con un delantal y con una sonrisa emocionada.

― ¡Bella, cariño! ―la abrazó efusivamente ― ¡Edward, pero que guapo te ves hoy! ―lo abrazó igual haciendo reír a Bella ―.Pasen, pasen, estoy sirviendo la mesa, vamos cariño, ayúdame ―le dijo a Bella―. Edward, Charlie está en la sala ―le sonrió―. Anota puntos ―se rio haciendo a Bella sonrojar y esconder su rostro.

Edward sonrió, preocupado y se preparó para dar una buena impresión al padre de su prometida.

Charlie Swan leía el periódico cuando Edward Cullen entró a la sala y lo saludó amablemente.

―Buenas tardes, señor ―habló ofreciendo una mano y una sonrisa.

Charlie lo miró bajo sus lentes de leer y siguió leyendo.

Edward suspiró sintiendo que las cosas no mejorarían.

―Bella me ha contado acerca del proyecto que la policía está llevando acabo ―dijo Edward sentándose en un sofá frente a él.

― ¿Ah sí? ―murmuró Charlie sin dejar de leer.

―Sí, me parece que es…

―Pongamos las cosas en claro, señor Cullen ―habló Charlie dejando el periódico a un lado y quitándose sus gafas. Edward tragó en seco ante la palabra señor y sudó en frio cuando el sheriff Swan le mandó una mirada asesina―. Yo no apruebo la relación de usted y mi hija, mas sin embargo, ella es feliz a su lado. Usted la hace feliz y es un buen hombre, decente al menos, según el record que revisé el otro día.

―Usted… ¿revisó mi record? ―preguntó el sintiéndose como un criminal.

― ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

Edward negó de inmediato.

―Para nada, señor.

―Bien, yo no acepto su relación, pero si usted promete cuidar de mi hija mientras dure su relación, entonces usted y yo no tendremos ningún problema, ¿nos entendemos?

Edward asintió de inmediato.

―Claro que si, en realidad, señor… su hija y yo…

― ¡La comida! ―gritó Renée―. ¡Vengan a comer!

Charlie gruñó unas palabras antes de verlo de mala gana y adentrarse en el pequeño comedor.

―Casi le digo del compromiso ―le dijo Edward a Bella cuando ella salió de la cocina para ir por él.

Bella abrió sus ojos despavorida.

―Quedamos en que le íbamos a decir juntos ―susurró.

―Lo sé, lo siento cariño, es solo que él…

―Es intimidante y querías quedar bien con él, lo sé.

Edward suspiró.

―Vamos, no levantemos sospechas, entremos al comedor.

Ya todos sentados en el comedor, Renée empezó a platicar algunas cosas del curso de manualidades que estaba impartiendo, mientras que Edward y Bella comentaban pocas veces. Charlie no habló mucho hasta que Bella empezó a platicarle que había empezado a ser asistente de maestra en una escuela de bajos recursos y después de un año empezaría su trabajo como una maestra oficial.

Charlie se mostraba satisfecho escuchando a su hija hablar de eso pero miraba a Edward de mala gana como tratando de dar a entender que él estorbaba ahí.

Bella y Edward se vieron y decidieron que era tiempo de soltar la bomba.

―Edward y yo tenemos algo que…

―Renée, quiero postre ―habló Charlie interrumpiéndolos.

―Pero Bella quiere...

―Renée ―dijo Charlie haciendo que ella entrara de mala gana a la cocina por el postre.

―Papá, hay algo de lo que Edward y yo te queremos hablar ―dijo Bella de nuevo.

―Tiene veintiún años, por el amor del cielo ―masculló Charlie viendo a Edward.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

―Señor, amo a su hija. Es lo mejor que tengo.

Charlie retumbó un puño sobre la mesa haciendo a Bella saltar en su lugar.

― ¿Cuántos meses? ―preguntó viéndolos a ambos―. ¿Cuántos meses tienes, Isabella?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

― ¿De qué hablas papá?

― ¿Cuántos meses llevas en cinta?

Renée quien iba entrando dejó caer el postre en el suelo.

― ¡Embarazada! ¿Estas embarazada? ―gritó emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas.

Bella negó rápidamente.

― ¡No! ¡No estamos embarazados! ―dijo rápidamente.

― ¡Y lo incluyes a él también! ―rezongó Charlie parándose de ahí.

―Señor con todo respeto…

― ¡Cállate! ¿Qué está pasando, Isabella?

―Nos vamos a casar ―dijo Edward parándose por igual.

Hubo un silencio que asustó a todos. ¿Por qué Charlie no estaba gritando?

― ¡Felicidades! ―grito Renée abrazando a su hija.

― ¿Papá? Queremos tu… bueno, nunca hemos sido religiosos y Edward tampoco lo es… solo queremos tu aprobación, queremos que apruebes esto.

Charlie los vio a los dos sin ninguna expresión, salió del comedor y se encerró en su despacho.

Reneé los vio con lastima a ambos.

―Denle tiempo ―dijo ella―. Eres su única hija y te quiere como a nadie más…

Edward vio a Bella soltar lágrimas y fue hacia ella.

―Calma, Bella, todo estará bien.

―Él sabe que te amo, Edward, sabe que eres importante para mí, ¿Por qué no puede estar feliz por mí? Hablare con el ―dijo parándose y yendo hacía el despacho.

Tocó dos veces pero su padre no le dio autorización de entrar así que abrió la puerta de poquito para verlo revisar algunos papeles sentado frente a su escritorio.

― ¿Papá? ¿Puedo entrar? ―preguntó con su cabeza asomada.

Charlie no dijo nada e Isabella entró de todas formas. Se sentó frente al escritorio en un sillón de cuero y se retorció las manos llena de frustración y tristeza.

―Papá, amo a Edward ―fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Charlie pareció arrugar un papel que tenía en la mano y suspiró como toro.

―Tienes que entender eso… sé que no tengo años de experiencia y que piensas que solo soy una niñita…

―Eres una niñita ―gruñó él haciéndola suspirar.

―Soy madura, más de lo que alguien de mi edad debería de serlo… estoy lista para empezar mi vida, estoy a medio año de terminar la universidad y…

― ¿Piensas casarte ya? No, lo prohíbo, ¿querías mi aprobación? No, no lo apruebo.

― ¡Papá!

―Isabella, ese hombre es muy grande para ti.

― ¡Tiene veintinueve! ―gritó enojada―. Le llevas a mamá quince años ¿y me regañas por esto?

Charlie arrugó el ceño.

―Eran tiempos diferentes.

― ¡No me importan los malditos tiempos! ―gritó parándose enojada.

Bella Swan no perdía los estribos, era una chica calmada, dulce y para nada buscapleitos, nada le molestaba y era en extremo sencilla. Aquel argumento la estaba sacando de sus casillas y no pudo más que empezar a gritar para que su padre se quedara callado viéndola.

― ¡Tengo veintiún años, por el amor de los cielos! No soy una quinceañera, ya ni siquiera vivo en esta casa. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?

Charlie guardó silencio y bajó su mirada, no podía soportar a su pequeña irse de su lado, aunque ella ya lo hubiese hecho hace años.

―Edward es mi prometido y nos vamos a casar, supongo que fui lo suficientemente comprensiva con Edward al querer venir aquí y obtener tu autorización, le advertí que tú te negarías, ¡yo le dije que perderíamos el tiempo! Nos vamos a casar con o sin tu aprobación, te quiero mucho, papá, pero Edward va a ser mi esposo y algún día tendrás que comprenderlo. Enviare las invitaciones de la boda, espero que tú y mamá puedan asistir.

Con eso, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

― ¿Fue idea suya venir aquí? ―escuchó Bella.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

―Sí, me rogó por más de dos meses venir aquí, siempre le decía que solo vendríamos a perder el tiempo, pero él quería obtener tu aprobación, la ha querido desde que empezamos a salir y todo se tornó serio.

Charlie suspiró y se restregó la cara con ambas manos.

―Edward en realidad me ama, papá… ―susurró.

―Y tú lo amas a él.

Ella volteó a verlo y asintió.

―Mucho.

Él se paró de ahí y se puso frente a ella.

―Supongo que tendré que asustarlo un poco antes de decirle que acepto su relación… y su compromiso ―dijo tragando en seco. No podía creer que acababa de aceptar que su pequeña niña se casaba, y sobretodo, con un hombre mayor que ella, o eso quería hacerse creer el, la diferencia no era mucha, eran solo sus celos de padre.

Ella sonrió como nunca, llena de vida y de ilusión, lo abrazó efusivamente a pesar de casi nunca demostrar afecto entre ellos. Charlie sonrió contra el cabello de su hija y le dejó un beso en la frente.

― ¡Gracias, papá! ―exclamó abrazándolo más y más―. Sabría que algún día aceptarías todo… solo que no sabría que sería tan pronto.

―Lo siento, Bells, eres mi única hija y yo…

―Me amas, lo sé ―sonrió dejándole un beso en la mejilla―. También te amo, pa ―le sonrió como cuando de chiquilla lo hacía, cuando era una muchachita más extrovertida y lo besaba y abrazaba todos los días.

Charlie asintió pero no dijo nada, era difícil para él expresar sus sentimientos.

―Será mejor que empiece a interrogar a ese noviecito tuyo… ―dijo enderezándose y tronando su cuello.

Bella se carcajeó.

―Quiero verlo.

Cuando Bella salió del despacho, le dijo a Edward que Charlie lo estaba esperando ahí adentro.

― ¿Para qué? ―tembló de los nervios.

Ella trató de no sonreír.

―Solo quiere hablar contigo… ve, anda ―lo empujó hacia la puerta―. Tú eras el que quería venir a hablar con él, ¿no? Aquí está tu oportunidad, impresiónalo ―dijo dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Edward no tuvo de otra más que tocar al despacho, escuchó una aprobación y entró de lleno.

Charlie Swan estaba sentado frente a su escritorio de nuevo, esperando a Edward quien entró nervioso pero decidido a convencerlo de que él era lo suficientemente bueno para su hija.

―Siéntate, Edward ―dijo Charlie duramente.

Él se sentó en el sillón y esperó a que dijera algo.

―Señor…

― ¿Por qué quieres a mi hija? ―preguntó viéndole.

Edward tragó en seco.

―Bella es… la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, es comprensiva y me ha apoyado en muchas cosas, es buena y todos deberíamos tener a una Bella en nuestras vidas ―finalizó soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Charlie lo examinó con la mirada.

―Pero tú te estas llevando a la mía.

Edward lo vio y frunció el ceño.

―No, señor. Se equivoca, yo no estoy tratando de robarle a su hija, jamás haría algo por lo parecido. Amo a su hija como a nadie en el mundo, sé que no es la idea más emocionante para usted, pero necesito que entienda que la respeto y la amo tanto como espero que usted apruebe esto. Bella no quería… ―carraspeó un poco―, pen pensé que sería mejor pedir su aprobación antes de casarnos, ella no quería, pero yo lo necesitaba.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque si yo tuviera una hija, quisiera que hicieran lo mismo. La ética y la moral son importantes para mí, uno no se casa solo así porque si, sin avisar ni dar cuentas a nadie, no en especial a usted que es su padre, y yo lo entiendo. Pero espero que entienda que su hija es el amor de mi vida y deseo pasar mis años con ella, jamás trataría de robársela, seguirá siendo su hija hasta que muera, pero también será mi esposa. Compréndalo.

Charlie Swan asintió levemente, empezando a convencerse de que Edward era, después de todo, un buen hombre para Isabella. Estaba seguro que se habría formado esa idea de cualquier hombre que fuera novio de su hija, solo que había sido la mala suerte de un hombre mayor que ella haber llegado a su vida.

―Te tendré en la mira, Edward Cullen… ―Edward sonrió y asintió―. Pero por lo tanto, bienvenido a la familia.

* * *

¿Cuál es el nombre del primer híbrido mencionado en la saga de Crepúsculo?  
Si sabes la respuesta, te daré un drabble de premio.  
(**GAVM** has participado recientemente,  
espera dos premios más para poder participar de nuevo)


	7. Celos l

**Gracias a: Gavm, Johan Taisho, ferpattinson, silvana98.**

¡Hola! Bueno, acá les traigo el premio que **ferpattinson** me pidió, ella pidió: un drabble en donde aparezca un Edward muy celoso y tuvo una pelea con Bella pero el hace todo lo posible para que se reconcilien y Bella no cede tan fácil... así que acá le escribí esto y es la primera parte, falta una o dos más y después se acaba :) ¡Gracias por participar! Que bueno que les gusten mis drabbles, espero ver a más chicas por aquí. Besitos!

* * *

**Celos l**

―Es de noche, vámonos ya, muero de sueño ―suplicó Bella cansada y bostezando.

Edward lanzó una mano al aire pero siguió platicando con sus amigos, además, ahí estaba esa chica Tanya que todo mundo sabía moría por Edward a pesar de tener novia. Bella se desesperó y se fue a sentar a una silla sola. La fiesta estaba para morirse de aburrimiento y todos se caían de borrachos. ¿Por qué había insistido en llevarla si no le iba a prestar atención?

Se puso a ver algo en su celular cuando Alice se acercó a ella tomada de la mano de Jasper.

― ¿Bells? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó viendo a Edward por allá y a su mejor amiga sentada y sola.

― ¿Qué no lo ves? Edward no me presta atención, no sé qué le pasa.

Alice miró con enojo a su hermano quien hablaba muy animado con Tanya.

― ¿Vas a dejar que esa zorra le coquetee?

Bella suspiró.

―Conozco a Edward, jamás haría algo así.

― ¿Quién hablo de Edward? Esa gata no se le separa, ve ahora y marca tu territorio.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Enserio tengo que hacer eso?

― ¿Quieres que esa chica se cree ilusiones?

―La verdad es que no me importa.

― ¿Por qué no eres un poco más celosa? ―preguntó de mala gana y quitando la mano de Jasper para ponerla en su caderita.

Bella gruñó.

―Confió en mi novio.

―No confíes tanto ―espetó enojada y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a Edward y a Tanya sentados juntos―. ¿Ves eso? Cualquiera pensaría que Edward te engaña y peor aún, frente a tus narices, te hará quedar como una estúpida.

―Jasper, por favor, haz algo con tu novia ―suplicó a su amigo.

Jasper sonrió apenas.

―Cariño, déjala. Conozco a Edward, también tú, jamás dejaría que Bella pareciera eso.

Alice resopló enojada.

―Bien, pero cuando esa chica se le acerque demasiado, no vengas corriendo y llorando a mí, porque lo único que te diré será: te lo advertí ―la apuntó con un dedo acusador.

Alice se fue de ahí sola y sin Jasper.

― ¿Qué le ocurre? ―preguntó Bella viéndola irse.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que en realidad esta disgustada por la situación. No le agrada en lo absoluto esa chica.

Bella hizo una cara y escrudiñó la mirada.

―No me importa mucho, ambos sabemos que Edward es demasiado bueno, incluso para mí ―soltó una risita.

―Edward te ama, todo estará bien ―le sonrió antes de partir tras de su noviecita.

Bella suspiró y perdió noción de cinco minutos en los que estuvo leyendo cosas en su celular. Una risita chillona y escandalosa la interrumpió y volteó a ver al frente topándose con la mirada azul de Tanya Denali, la chica bonita y zorra que moría por su novio. Tanya se rio viéndola mientras le rozaba el brazo a Edward quien sonreía sin ver a Bella. Bella frunció el ceño y Tanya le hizo una cara de malvada haciendo a Bella resoplar y volver a sus cosas. De nuevo, Tanya rio, esta vez más fuerte y haciendo que Bella gruñera viéndola entrelazar su brazo con el de su novio. ¿Por qué Edward no hacía nada?

Se paró de ahí y avanzó resonando los tacones en el suelo de cemento.

― ¿Qué carajos haces con mi novio? ―preguntó Bella tomándola del brazo y quitándola con brusquedad―. Ándate a la mierda, puta barata ―le espeto aventándola al suelo.

― ¡Bella! ―gritó Edward parándose de inmediato y ayudando a levantar a Tanya del suelo.

― ¿Qué putas, Edward? ―preguntó indignada.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ―preguntó molesto y ayudando a una llorona Tanya―. Esta ebria, no sabe lo que hace.

―Pero tú no lo estas, por el amo del cielo ―exclamó molesta.

Dos amigas de Tanya fueron después de algunos segundos a llevársela, ambas igual de borrachas y casi cayéndose al suelo.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo pudiste aventarla de esa manera?

―No esta ebria ―dijo de mala gana viendo a Tanya caminar junto a sus amigas―. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? Sus amigas están ebrias, ella no, mira como camina, camina a la perfección ―espetó apuntando un dedo a las tres amigas.

Edward rodó los ojos.

―Tú no eres así, ¿tanto te molesta que hable con Tanya?

Bella resopló como un toro enojado.

―Escucha, Edward, jamás te armo escenas de celos, porque no soy celosa, no tengo porque serlo, pero de eso a que permitas que una chica te toque el brazo y por encima lo entrelace con el tuyo… ―arrugó el ceño haciendo a Edward frotarse el cabello― es algo muy diferente, por más borracha o lo que sea que ella haya estado, no lo permites y ya, ¡la quitas!

Las varias personas que habían presenciado todo, habían vuelto a sus asuntos tratando de darles privacidad a los novios quienes se habían apartado lo suficiente del grupo de amigos.

―Estaba ebria, Bella ―dijo desesperado.

―Te estabas riendo con ella, Edward ―le lanzó entre dientes.

― ¿Y qué? Tú te ríes con muchos chicos y yo no te digo nada, porque confío en ti.

― ¡Confío en ti también! Pero no me rio con los chicos que quieren conmigo, tu sabes muy bien que ella se muere por ti, si tanto la estas defendiendo ve y hazla tu novia.

Edward gruñó.

― ¿Te vas a portar así?

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó indignada.

―Así, inmadura ―respondió viéndola.

― ¿Inmadura? ¿Y qué tal tú? Restregándote con ella y riéndote también, frente a todos, para que hablen que me estas poniendo los cuernos con la zorra de la escuela, ¿eso pretendías al estar de ligero con ella?

― ¡Ligero! ―alzó los brazos al aire―. Estas alucinando cosas.

― ¡No alucine que te reías con ella! Tampoco que dejabas que ella te tocara como si fuese yo.

―Escucha Bella, esta discusión me está cansando, estas enojada por algo sin sentido y haz hecho algo atroz a una chica que solo estaba ebria.

―Entonces, si Jacob Black estuviera ebrio y yo me dejara tocar por él y me sentara junto a él, ignorándote durante una fiesta, ¿estaría bien?

Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

― ¡Respóndeme, con un carajo! ―pero Edward no dijo nada―. Sabes que es la misma situación. Pero si tanto te importa esa chica como para discutir conmigo, entonces ve con ella y haz lo que se te antoje, yo me largo de esta puta fiesta.

Caminó lejos de él y él la siguió de inmediato.

― ¡Bella, espera! ―gritó desesperado.

¿Por qué la había cagado así? Claro que se molestaría si ella hubiese estado en esa situación con el perro de Jacob Black, era un zángano que amaba a Bella más que su vida y trataba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos al demostrarlo a viento abierto a todo el mundo, sin importarle que ella tuviese novio.

―Déjame, ¿sí? Te pedí que nos fuéramos porque tengo demasiado sueño, pero me mandaste al carajo y para empeorar, dejaste que esa puta se sentara a tu lado, te tocara y me dejaste sola como un hongo, no quiero esperarte, Edward, no te quiero ver ―dijo caminando y caminando.

― ¡Y a donde carajos vas! Viniste conmigo ―espetó molesto.

― ¡Bella! ¡A dónde vas! ¡Te llevo! ―gritó Jacob Black desde atrás.

Edward volteó de inmediato para ver al chico de su estatura, moreno y de cabello negro como la noche caminar hacia ellos.

―Aléjate, Black ―gruñó Edward tapando la visión de Jacob sobre Bella.

Ella rodó los ojos pero vio eso como su perfecta oportunidad para vengarse de Edward.

Salió del escudo de Edward y le sonrió a Jacob.

―Hola, Jake… si de hecho, quería saber si me podías llevar a mi departamento ―le pidió amablemente.

El chico de dentadura perfecta, sonrió como el canalla que era y a Edward se le calló la quijada al escuchar aquello.

―Claro que si, Bells ―le apodó de cariño haciendo a Edward fruncir el ceño.

― ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte con este! ―gritó Edward tomándola del brazo y zarandeándola.

― ¡Edward! ¡Qué te pasa! ―gritó asustada.

― ¡Quítate, animal! ―fue al rescate Jacob. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujo lejos.

Edward se le echó de inmediato y lo tumbó al suelo mientras que le pegaba.

― ¡Edward, por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Pero Edward no escuchaba, Jacob y el luchaban por una chica que se estaba debatiendo entre irse de ahí y dejarlos solos o pedir ayuda.

― ¡Ayuda, auxilio, alguien que me ayude! ―dijo al fin. Varios chicos llegaron a la escena separando a Edward quien se encontraba arriba de su oponente.

Bella corrió hasta Jacob para verle el labio sangrado.

―Por dios, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó asustada.

Jacob sonrió y se quitó la sangre de la boca.

―Estoy bien, Bella, gracias.

Bella suspiró y volteó a ver a Edward quien seguía sujetado por dos chicos fortachones.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ―exclamó molesta―. No puedes ir peleándote por ahí y golpeando a la gente así como así.

― ¡Tu empezaste! ¡Pidiéndole que te lleve!

― ¡No! ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Dejando que esa zorra te tocara, poniendo la maldita excusa de que estaba ebria! Ebria o no, no debiste de permitirlo, y me valen mil carajos que todos estén escuchando, me voy a ir con Jacob y fin del puto asunto. ¡Que hablen y digan que soy una puta! ¿Vieron a su amiguito ser manoseado por Tanya? ―preguntó viendo a los demás chicos―. ¿Quién es la puta aquí? ―preguntó mordazmente―. Ustedes ―espetó viendo a todos los hombres―. ¡Todos son unas putas! ―algunas chicas se rieron y aprobaron con la cabeza aplaudiendo un poco y burlándose de los hombres quienes veían todo perplejos.

Ayudó a Jacob a levantarse y se fueron de ahí caminando hasta la motocicleta de Jacob.

― ¡Isabella! ¡Regresa! ―gritó endemoniado y siendo sujetado por un chico más―. ¡Suéltenme! ―pero Bella ya estaba sobre la motocicleta de Jacob y él chico había arrancado ya, no podría alcanzarla porque aun lo seguían sosteniendo―. ¡Ya, déjenme! ―gritó enojado haciendo que los chicos lo soltaran.

Se subió a su auto y arrancó hasta el departamento de Bella. Las cosas no se podían quedar así.


	8. Celos ll

**Gracias a: CarolineSif, Alma y ferpattinson, este capitulo sigue siendo para ti y tal vez dos más! Gracias por tu gran idea, te quiero!**

* * *

**Celos ll**

―Gracias, Jake… ―susurró Bella estando en el departamento del chico.

Jacob se encogió de hombros y le pasó una cerveza.

―Leah te adora y también yo, está bien que estés aquí. En un momento llega ella ―le sonrió con camarería―. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó después de que Bella no respondiera―. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que desees ―le dijo con sinceridad.

Bella asintió.

―Lo sé. Estoy bien, es solo que Edward jamás había hecho eso. ¿Crees que sea alguna señal de que quiera terminar lo nuestro?

Jacob se rascó la cabeza.

―No creo ―dijo ladeando la boca.

― ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

―Tal vez fue algo inocente.

Bella asintió de nuevo sintiendo que todo aquello había sido en extremo estúpido.

―Tal vez lo fue y ahora soy la puta de la universidad ―rio irónicamente.

―No lo eres.

―No, pero todos lo piensan así.

―Pero no lo eres.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una Leah apurada y despeinada entró en escena.

Bella rio y Jake corrió a abrazarla.

―Son tan lindos ―pensó en voz alta la castaña.

Leah sonrió y se acercó a ella.

― ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ―preguntó enojada.

― ¿Cómo es que ustedes no han dado a luz su relación?

Ambos se quedaron callados y Bella supo que había pisado una piedra que ambos habían mantenido alejada a propósito.

―Es difícil… y complicado ―comenzó Leah.

―Olvida que pregunté ―aseguró con tranquilidad.

― ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó Leah.

Bella asintió.

―Estoy bien, Edward esta raro, es todo…

Leah asintió tomando su mano.

―Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, en caso de que Edward vaya a buscarte a tu departamento.

Bella negó levemente.

―Estaré bien ―aseguró tímidamente y jugando con sus manos―. Regresaré a mi departamento, solo necesitaba un poco para calmarme, es todo ―suspiró.

―Te llevaré ―anunció Leah de inmediato.

Bella asintió, agradeció y se despidió de Jacob y salió de ahí junto con una abrumadora Leah que no dejaba de hablar pestes de su novio.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo y Jake?

―Sam está loco porque ambos estamos juntos ―susurró manejando―. No queremos crear conmoción y hacer que todo se vuelva más grande.

―Pensé que Sam y Emiliy estaban juntos.

―Sam terminó con ella.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida―. Es decir… él te dejó por ella y ahora… ―Leah reprimió una mueca de dolor y Bella se mordió la lengua―. Lo siento. Es que es muy extraño.

―Lo sé, Jake también está enojado, pero hago lo posible para mantenerlo calmado… es bueno tenerte cerca, te quiere como a una hermana ―le sonrió brevemente para después volver su mirada a la calle.

―Y yo a él, sabes que lo que el sintió por mí fue hace años, cuando apenas entrabamos a la preparatoria, ¿cierto?

Leah asintió casi riendo.

―Lo sé, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

―Ni tú, gracias por hacer esto; Alice me lo advirtió pero yo no hice caso, jamás pensé que Edward se comportaría de esta manera, es tan extraño ―dijo restregando su cara entre sus manos.

―Está bien, Bella. Habla con él para que puedas arreglar todo, es lo que mejor funciona.

Leah paró el auto frente al complejo de departamentos donde Alice y Bella vivían y ambas se dieron cuenta de la presencia del volvo plateado que Edward Cullen poseía.

―Parece que vino por ti…

―Ugh ―gruñó―. No puede ser, juro que a veces se comporta como un hombre de las cavernas, no siempre pasa… pero cuando lo hace es desesperante.

Leah rio.

―Suerte, muñeca. Me cuentas como fue ―se despidieron y Bella bajó del auto, desganada y de mal humor.

Bella abrió la puerta de su departamento olvidando por completo que Edward poseía una llave. Se lo encontró parado viendo por la ventana que daba a la calle.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Sabía que vendrías ―respondió él.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Vete, Edward. No estoy de humor para hablar contigo.

―Por favor, perdóname ―volteó a verla hecho un desastre―. No sé porque hice eso, no debí de haberlo hecho, lo siento tanto ―caminó hasta ella.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Edward, que pasa? ―preguntó confundida―. Tú nunca eres así, nunca haces _esto._

Edward se restregó el cabello con fervor.

― ¡Estás ahí, sentada! ¡Simplemente sentada! ―gritó exasperado, ella saltó en su lugar, asustada y sorprendida―. ¡Todos te ven, todos los hombres te comen con la mirada! ¡No haces nada, maldita sea! ―gruñó enojado, ella pensando que se quedaría sin voz si seguía gritando así―. No bailas, no caminas, no te portas como todas lo hacen y aun así… todos ellos…

Bella rio.

―Sabes que jamás haría algo así.

―Te fuiste con él ―gruñó como animal―. ¡Ahora todos piensan que eres una zorra!

Bella boqueó al escucharlo.

― ¡Tu empezaste, maldita sea! ¡Cómo pudiste comportarte de esa manera! Dejándome en ridículo, me dejaste sola, por el amor del cielo, Edward. Estabas con ella, tocándola, riéndote con ella, y todo por tus malditos celos. ¿Estabas tratando de enseñarme una lección? ¿De vengarte por algo que ni siquiera hice? ¿Por qué otros me veían? Estás loco, Edward. Pensé que teníamos algo solido ―soltó dolida.

Edward se quedó callado y temió por lo peor.

―Lo tenemos ―dijo de inmediato―. Lo tenemos, Bells.

―No parece ―respondió yendo a su habitación.

Él la siguió, desesperado, siendo el hombre cavernícola que ella sabía que él era y aun así amaba.

―Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera.

―Lo has dicho ya.

―En realidad lo lamento.

Bella no dijo nada y se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Edward veía atento a pesar de que ella no insinuaba nada más que simplemente cambiarse de ropas.

―No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, vete de mi departamento ―dijo sin verlo.

―No lo hare hasta que me disculpes ―siguió.

―No, enserio, Edward… vete, estoy enojada y no quiero decir algo que nos pueda lastimar a ambos, no más de lo que yo ya lo estoy ―lo miro haciéndolo sentir culpable.

―Sabes que te amo ―dijo de nuevo―. Solo te amo a ti, solo te veo a ti, solo eres tú. Lo sabes, Isabella ―dijo en un tono más serio.

Ella bajó su mirada percibiendo la seriedad de Edward en todo eso. Nada como eso les había pasado jamás, Edward jamás había actuado de esa manera, siempre se había sabido controlar, por lo menos frente a los demás. Pero a pesar de eso, Bella lo amaba, amaba cada grito y partícula celosa que Edward Cullen poseía en su interior porque siempre le demostraba cuanto la amaba, a pesar de todo.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces no me hagas sentir de esta manera ―suplicó viéndola ya vestida en pijamas.

― ¿De qué manera?

―Como si todo se fuese a acabar mañana ―tragó en seco.

―Ve a dormir, Edward ―dijo empujándolo a la salida―. También lo haré, ambos lo necesitamos.

Edward no dijo nada más y dejó ser arrastrado por Bella hasta la puerta de la salida en donde ella cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir.


	9. Celos lll

**Gracias a: LuisaLane, Mily without surname, ferpattinson, Johan Taisho.**

¡Me disculpo por la demora! He entrado a la uni y me he quedado sin vida u.u Agradezco a todas las chicas que me escriben y sigo dando gracias especiales a ferpattinson quien me ha dado la inspiración para esta mini-serie dentro de los drabbles. Pronto habrá un final y habrán mas pedidos de drabbles.

* * *

**Celos lll**

―Edward me engañó ―susurró Bella al sentir a Alice en la cama.

Su mejor amiga y hermana de su novio, no dijo nada.

―No lo hizo ―dijo Alice después de un rato.

Bella rio.

―Tú me lo advertiste, pero yo estaba tan segura de él… después de que te fuiste, él dejó que ella lo tocara, se rio con ella y después, puso la excusa de que era porque yo llamaba la atención de todos los hombres ahí… me culpó a mí, Alice. A mí, maldita sea…

Alice acarició el cabello de Bella, tenía la cara enterrada bajo las sabanas y almohadas y solo su cabello estaba a la vista.

―Está arrepentido ―habló Alice de nuevo.

Bella asintió.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―No sé.

B&amp;E

―La cagaste ―soltó Emmett junto a su primo.

Edward lo vio de mala gana y Jasper negó levemente.

―Déjalo, sabe que la cagó.

Edward gruñó.

―Gracias ―refunfuñó.

―Es la verdad, ¿sabes lo que Rosalie me hubiese hecho si yo hubiera hecho eso? ―Emmett se rio con ganas―. Primero, esas chicas estarían desaparecidas y segundo… ―Emmett se vio hacia abajo y se agarró las pelotas―. Estas nenas ya no estarían aquí, o tal vez lo estarían pero destrozadas… ―su expresión se arrugó y Jasper y Edward se imaginaron todo haciendo que sus caras se fruncieran―. Bella no hizo nada de eso, es una chica comprensiva y no te ha mandado a volar, agradece eso.

―Todavía, todavía no me ha mandado a volar.

― ¿Lo hará? ―preguntó Jasper.

Jasper era mejor amigo de los Cullen y novio de Alice, había estado con Edward en las buenas y en las malas pero jamás había visto a Edward tan mal ya que su relación jamás sufría como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

―Rosalie lo hubiera hecho.

Jasper dudó.

―También Alice.

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer más en su cama, se había bebido diez cervezas y había llamado a Bella mil veces al celular pero ella no había respondido.

―Perfecto, con esas dos, Bella sabrá exactamente qué hacer, maldita sea ―susurró enojado―. Tengo que arreglar esto de una buena vez.

Jasper asintió junto a Emmett.

**B&amp;E**

― ¡No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso! ―gritó Rosalie enojada. Esa rubia alta, de ojos azul y que parecía modelo, estaba muy enfadada y Alice y Bella lo sabían―. ¿Sabes lo que yo le hubiera hecho a Emmett? ―gruñó como animal.

Alice y Bella se vieron mutuamente.

―Uhm… no, pero lo puedo imaginar… y no me gusta ―Bella asintió para sí misma.

―Exactamente eso le hubiera hecho ¡y mucho más! Lo dejaría, Bella ―eso fue casi un consejo y Bella lo supo.

Alice arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Hola? Hablamos de mi hermano aquí…

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

―Sigue siendo un hombre, sea hijo, hermano o padre de quien sea.

Bella suspiró.

―No lo dejaré… pero tengo ganas de hacerlo ―se encogió levemente de hombros.

Alice negó con su cabeza.

―No, no puedes hacer eso. ¡Le romperás el corazón!

Bella gruñó.

― ¿Sabes cómo me sentí esa noche? No, no lo sabes. Tampoco viste lo que yo vi, frente a mis narices ¡maldita sea! Si hubieras visto la cara de Tanya… ugh, no quiero siquiera recordarlo.

Rosalie formó puños con sus manos.

―Ahora mismo buscaré a esa puta, sabrá que no se debe de involucrar con hombres que ya están tomados.

Bella ni siquiera pudo pararla, Rosalie salió hecha un demonio de ahí.

― ¡Rosalie! ―gritó Bella yendo a su puerta.

―Déjala, Tanya no volverá a molestar a Edward.

Bella lanzó un suspiro de desesperación.

―Supongo que no.

Alice sonrió.

― ¿En realidad lo quieres dejar?

Bella la vio quedamente y se encogió de hombros.

―Me siento engañada de verdad.

―Pero no te engañó, Bella…

―Poco le faltó hacerlo. Poco le faltó besarla, ya la estaba tocando, solo le faltó besarla, con una mierda.

Bella ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en que hacer, en que deshacer, ¡es que se sentía tan tonta!

― ¿Qué sentirías tú? ―preguntó Bella―. Dímelo, Alice. Dime que sentirías si María estuviera agarrando a Jasper de los brazos, riéndose de él. ¡Más aún si él correspondiera e hiciera lo mismo!

Alice se encogió ante el nombre de la exnovia de su novio y bajó la mirada.

―Es diferente… Tanya y Edward nunca fueron novios.

Bella rio fuertemente, irónicamente.

―Toda la universidad sabe que Tanya se quiere tirar a Edward, hasta Edward lo sabe. Por el amor del cielo, lo sabía cuándo ella lo tocaba, cuando él la tocaba a él también. ¿Qué carajos quieres que haga? Estoy tan enojada, Alice y me siento tan estúpida.

Alice empezó a comprenderla, sería fatal si María y Jasper hubieran estado en esa situación… no podría tolerarlo y lo mandaría a volar.

―Te entiendo, pero también sé que tú me dirías que tratara de arreglar las cosas… estás muy caliente, deja que tu cabeza se enfríe un poco, lo necesitas.

Bella rodó los ojos.

―Lo consulté con la almohada, no necesito nada más. Voy a salir ―dijo de inmediato y se paró para tomar cosas y entrar al baño.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó Alice tras de ella.

Bella la vio, no quería mentir pero lo hizo.

―Iré de compras… ―Alice abrió la boca―. Sola. Lo necesito.

Alice asintió y sonrió.

―Te veo después, tengo una cita con Jasper. Piénsalo, Bells… piénsalo bien ―le suplicó.

Bella asintió y Alice se fue de ahí.

Esa noche saldría a un bar, encontraría a un chico guapo y coquetearía. Solo para sentirse bien consigo misma y no tener que soportar la única imagen de Edward y Tanya en su cabeza. Ella también se portaría como una puta.


	10. Celos lV

**Gracias a: azumii Cullen, BarbieRamos11, pixieonalamb, LeChuza Rain, Johan Taishō, LunaPattinson92.**

**Primero que nada, acá concluye "Celos". Gracias a ferpattinson por la idea**, en lo personal, me ha gustado mucho escribir y leer esta mini historia. Espero que para ustedes también haya sido un placer. Por lo pronto, no estaré continuando más estas historias aunque en un futuro, y a petición de una lectora, continuare "Polos Opuestos". Pero por ahora, dejaré estas mini historias por algún tiempo, por falta de tiempo.

Gracias a todas las chicas y espero que nos veamos en un futuro cercano, besos y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Celos IV**

Bella caminó hacia el bar cercano a su apartamento y entró sintiéndose renovada, con una confianza que nunca había sentido hacia el sexo masculino. Estaba bella de verdad, unos tacones simples en negro, vaqueros que se apegaban a sus pocas curvas y una blusa blanca de salir. Era simple pero sensual. Miradas por aquí y por allá le causaron sonreír con triunfo. Edward no sería el único en coquetear, ella también iba a dejar que la agarraran del brazo y se rieran en su oído, aunque Edward no pudiera verlo, ella lo disfrutaría. Más tarde decidiría que hacer con Edward, si quedarse con él o botarlo… de verdad que estaba enojada. El ultraje que sentía era tan increíble que no le importó que un hombre le comprara una bebida y le acariciara con lentitud la pierna, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

― ¿Y estas por graduarte, dices?

El hombre era de buen parecer; alto, con cabellos rubios y ojos grises. Tenía una barba deliciosa y unos labios tan seductores que Bella pensó en besarlo en el instante.

―Así es, es mi último año ―suspiró, dándole un trago a su Martini.

El hombre la veía con deseo, ella lo sabía, no era la primera vez que un hombre la veía de esa forma.

― ¿Psicología?

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él sonrió arrogantemente.

―Intuición.

Ella negó.

―No te creo, me conoces ―asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre rio también.

―Culpable, me has descubierto ―Bella lo observó, esperando a que hablaran―. Conozco a tu hermano.

― ¿Emmett? ¿Enserio?

―Sí, me ha platicado de ti y te he visto varias veces en fotos. Cuando te vi aquí te reconocí, ¿Qué puedo decir? ―se encogió de hombros―. No quise perder la oportunidad.

Bella se sonrojó, sonriendo y negando levemente con la cabeza.

―Tengo novio, ¿sabes? ―dijo con tranquilidad.

El chico rubio, llamado Jason, asintió.

―Lo sé, pero estas aquí por algo ¿no es así?

Bella no dijo nada y quitó su mirada de él, posándola en su bebida.

―No me juzgues ―dijo rápidamente―. Tuvimos una pelea y… solo vine a tomar ―se encogió―. Quería hablar con algún chico pero es todo, es tonto de verdad ―dijo terminándose su trago.

―No lo es ―negó divertido―. También tengo novia, está allá con otro chico ―dijo echando una mirada a una morena que parecía modelo, Bella casi se atraganta con su saliva. Jason rio―. No te preocupes, estamos enojados también. Ella es así, me quiere provocar pero sé que solo me ama a mí.

― ¿Tanta confianza tienes? ―dijo viendo al hombre con el cual la morena estaba―. Ese chico parece de verdad interesado en ella.

Jason se encogió.

―No haría nada, me ama demasiado.

― ¿La amas también? ―entrecerró sus ojos.

Asintió.

― ¿Y que con eso de no querer perder tu oportunidad?

Jason hizo una cara.

―Fue pura habladuría, por favor no le digas nada a tu hermano… ni a ella ―dijo como la morena venía hacia ellos.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó rápidamente.

―Otro Martini, por favor ―dijo al bartender.

― ¿Jason? ¿Quién es tu amiga? ―dijo con voz queda, enojada, sin querer mostrarlo, hasta un deje dolido se escuchaba.

Jason sonrió apenas.

―Es la hermana pequeña de Emmett, ¿te acuerdas de él?

La chica hizo un gesto y asintió.

― ¿Swan?

Bella volteó a verla, con una sonrisa y mirada inocente.

―Hola… mucho gusto, tuve una pelea con mi novio y vine a tomar ―dijo―. No estaba coqueteando con él ni nada… al menos no lo hubiera hecho si supiera que tenía novia ―dijo con reproche.

Jason rio, siendo el blanco de su novia y de Bella.

―Soy Katherine, está bien… yo hago lo mismo con ese chico de allá, aunque para ser sinceros, me está hartando, no deja de susurrar como me quiere llevar a la cama ―dijo cansada, sentándose en un taburete a lado de Bella.

Jason entrecerró el cejo.

― ¿Disculpa? ―dijo enojado―. ¿Llevarte a la cama? ¿Qué carajo, Katherine?

Katherine hizo una cara.

―No me hables así, eres tú el que está coqueteando con esta chica. Inocente, pobre chiquilla.

Bella quiso reír, pero no lo hizo.

―Es verdad, coqueteó conmigo ―asintió Bella.

Jason la vio, esta vez él la veía con reproche.

Katherine lo asesinó con la mirada.

―Al menos no estoy tratando de llevármela a la cama.

Katherine arrugó el ceño.

―No creo que te importe si me voy o no con él a la cama. Por lo visto estas muy bien aquí con una chica mucho menor que tú, coqueteando. Se cuándo coqueteas, Jason.

Jason iba a hablar pero Katherine lo calló.

―Me voy con él a la cama ―dijo sin más y se fue de ahí a la mesa en donde estaba el chico.

Bella veía todo con la boca abierta.

―Dios… ¿siempre pasa esto? ―dijo sin saber que decir.

Jason, con puños engarrotados y mirada de fuego, negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca se había portado así, creo que está enojada de verdad.

―Claro que está enojada, yo también lo estaría. Justo por esto me enojé con mi novio, ahora terminé siendo a la chica que odio, que fastidio ―dijo tomándose su Martini de un trago.

Jason negó.

―Lo siento, Bella. Ha sido mi culpa. Yo amo a Katherine, jamás haría algo así… jamás la traicionaría, es solo que a veces es… ―gruñó― muy testaruda y caprichosa. Dile a ese novio tuyo que no haga lo que yo hice, dile que no sea un cabrón ―veía con atención a Katherine, siendo sugestiva con aquel hombre de buen parecer―. Te dejo, Katherine lo está convenciendo… maldita mujer. Adiós, Bella.

Cuando Katherine estuvo a punto de salir del bar, Jason corrió tras de ella.

― ¡Katherine! ―se alcanzó a escuchar.

Bella sonrió con ironía, ¿Por qué los Dioses le presentaban a esas personas? ¿A esas situaciones extrañas? Después de tomarse otro Martini y rechazar amablemente a un chico lindo que le quiso invitar un trago, salió de ahí con nuevos pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer con Edward? ¿Dejarlo a la suerte? ¿Debía volver con él? Caminó en silencio hacia su departamento, seguro estaría solo. La ciudad de Chicago se alzó ante sus ojos, vivía en un lugar bonito, donde las luces de los edificios iluminaban las calles y las calles mismas estaban llenas de vida y de gente exótica. Ese sábado fue la excepción, ya que poca gente se encontraba en las calles y todo lo ameritaba a que había un montón de ferias y carnavales en la ciudad, de esos que pasaban dos o tres veces al año.

Con varias personas en las calles aparte de ella, caminó con tranquilidad en ese atuendo bonito y sensual que se había puesto, jeans, blusa y tacones, no era nada provocativo pero se veía bien. Con las copas encima, se sentía mareada, lo mucho como para tener que parar para no caerse. Se rio como tonta y siguió su camino a su departamento.

Debía dejar a Edward, si… eso sería lo más razonable. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Iría a los bares así como ese chico Jason? ¿Coquetearía con chicas más jóvenes y diría "no quise perder mi oportunidad"? Bah, sabría que más haría ese chico… ¿coquetearía mucho cuando ella no la veía? Se encogió, ella sabía que no era así… sabía que Edward la amaba. Esa era la primera vez que lo había visto coqueteando con alguien, había sido insoportable de ver… ¿Qué tal si él lo volvía a hacer?

― ¿Bella?

Bella alzó su cabeza, había llegado a la entrada del edificio de su departamento y un Edward mal cuidado estaba a punto de subir por el elevador.

Ella levantó la cabeza en una señal de saludo y siguió su curso, llamando al elevador.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Estas ebria? ―dijo acercándose a ella.

Bella gruñó.

―Déjame.

―Estas ebria ―acusó, enojado.

―Sí, ¿y qué?

― ¿De dónde carajos vienes? ―preguntó, echando humo de las orejas―. ¡Apestas a cigarro! Ni siquiera fumas, ¿Quién carajos fumó donde estabas tú?

―Un hombre, ¿de acuerdo? ―Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente―. Un hombre guapo… alto y rubio, se llamaba Jason ―dijo con una sonrisa tonta, entrando al elevador.

Edward se metió con ella, hecho una furia.

― ¿Qué carajos, Bella? ¿Es una venganza por lo que he hecho? ―dijo furioso.

― ¿Venganza? Ni siquiera te iba a decir nada, no tenías por qué enterarte ―se encogió de hombros―. Esa ha sido una jugada del destino.

Edward gruñó.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora sales con él?

Bella arrugó el ceño y después se rio.

―Yo no salgo con nadie ―se carcajeó―. Eres gracioso.

―Eres mi novia ―dijo él cuando ella salía del elevador.

―Hmm, no lo sé ―se encogió―. Como que tú hiciste que se me quitaran las ganas de ser tu novia… ―hizo un mohín―. Eso pasa cuando coqueteas con otra chica, ya sabes.

Edward se restregó el cabello como un completo maniaco.

―Por dios, Bella… no me hagas esto, me he disculpado, no quiero que dejes de ser mi novia.

―Aja.

―Bella, por favor… ―vio a Bella batallar para sacar la llave del departamento e intentó quitársela.

―No, mi llave, mi departamento, fuera ―dijo enojada―. No te acerques, déjame en paz.

Edward siguió observando a Bella, batallaba con la llave y no decía una palabra.

―Bella… lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Fue algo tonto, no debió pasar, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, solo quería ponerte celosa.

Bella arrugó el ceño.

―Eres un cabrón.

Edward asintió.

―Lo sé, cariño, lo siento.

Ella volteó a verlo, cansada de batallar con la llave.

― ¿Y qué tal si vuelves a coquetear de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si… cuando yo no esté cerca lo vuelvas a hacer? Si eso has hecho delante de mí…

―No, jamás haría algo así, lo sabes, maldita sea.

Bella bajó su mirada, unas lágrimas gordas empezaron a nublar su vista.

―No llores, cariño…

―No me llames cariño, lloro porque estoy ebria, no por ti, pedazo de animal.

Edward sonrió apenas.

―Entremos ―dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que ella le entregara la llave.

Ella lo hizo de mala gana y ambos entraron al departamento vacío, oscuro y con una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Chicago.

―Te daré agua.

Ella gruñó y se dejó caer en el sofá, hacía mucho que no se emborrachaba y debía admitir que los efectos no estaban nada mal. Todo le daba vueltas y sonreía por todo, aquello era como estar en las nubes.

―Me vas a dejar ―dijo él, ni siquiera lo preguntó.

Bella dejó de sonreír y no dijo nada.

―Dilo de una vez.

―Quiero dejarte ―dijo viéndole a los ojos―. ¿Qué pasará si vuelves a hacer lo mismo?

Edward negó.

―Nunca lo había hecho… y fue una tontería. No volvería a hacerlo.

Ella bajó su mirada y suspiró.

―Lo sé… solo que estoy muy enojada ―dijo recostándose en el sofá.

―Entonces… me voy para que se te pase ―dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bella se paró de inmediato.

―No… ―dijo ahogada en un suspiro―. No te vayas.

Edward sonrió antes de voltear y caminó hasta ella.

―Te amo, lo sabes.

Ella asintió.

―Eres un cabrón.

Edward rio.

―Lo sé.

―También te amo.

―Lo sé ―respondió él―. ¿Me vas a dejar? ―preguntó esta vez.

Ella negó.

―No, hoy no ―sonrió con melancolía―. Ya se me pasará.

―No volveré a hacerlo ―aseguró.

Ella asintió, aún con una sonrisa y pensó en Jason. "Dile que no sea cabrón"

―Por favor ya no seas un cabrón.


End file.
